


Giving it all away

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Da qualche mese, a dire la verità. Non fumo molto, solo qualche sigaretta quando sono particolarmente stressato. Sai com’è, fra l’università e terroristi che minacciano di distruggere il Giappone, un po’ di relax mi serve.”
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Giving it all away

**~ Giving it all away ~**

“Quando hai iniziato a fumare?”

La domanda di Fujimaru lo sorprese.

In parte perché era già da un po’ che l’altro rimaneva in silenzio, e in parte perché non si era mai reso conto di avergli nascosto quel vizio.

Fissò la sigaretta stretta fra le dita, scuotendo le spalle.

“Da qualche mese, a dire la verità. Non fumo molto, solo qualche sigaretta quando sono particolarmente stressato. Sai com’è, fra l’università e terroristi che minacciano di distruggere il Giappone, un po’ di relax mi serve.”

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando, e Otoya non riuscì a fare a meno di notare un’improvvisa nota di tristezza nel suo sguardo.

“Mi dispiace. Non volevo fare dell’ironia. È solo che...”

“Lo so.” lo interruppe Fujimaru. “Non ha senso non poterci scherzare sopra, vero? Non cambia lo stato delle cose.”

Il più grande aprì la bocca come per rispondergli, ma scelse invece di tacere, andandosi a sedere di fianco a lui sul letto e posando una mano sulla sua spalla, scendendo lentamente in una carezza verso il braccio.

Diede un’altra boccata alla sigaretta, e poi si chinò su di lui per baciarlo, lentamente, ancora poco abituato a quell’improvvisa piega che aveva preso la loro relazione.

Gli sembrava strano, baciarlo. Gli sembrava strano sentirsi in quel modo quando era con lui, gli sembrava strano stare seduto su quel letto e pensare che era lì che avrebbe dormito quella notte, che era lì che lui e Fujimaru avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volta, ma in qualche modo avrebbe dovuto abituarcisi.

Il più piccolo storse il naso quando si separarono, guardandolo male.

“Non mi piace. Il sapore, intendo.”

“No?”

“No.” asserì. “Nasconde il tuo. E quello mi piace.”

Otoya non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere, prima di alzare le braccia al cielo in segno di resa e spegnere velocemente la sigaretta.

Gli piaceva quel modo di fare di Fujimaru, così tanto che non lo avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Da quando si conoscevano aveva sempre creduto che i loro caratteri fossero completamente diversi, in certi aspetti anche troppo, eppure adesso si era dovuto arrendere di fronte al fatto che quelle diversità nel più piccolo lo facevano sentire bene, lo facevano sentire come completo di una parte che in lui mancava del tutto.

Gli si strinse contro, scegliendo di baciarlo sotto il collo anziché di nuovo sulle labbra, vedendolo lasciarsi velocemente andare alle sue attenzioni.

“Forse dovremmo...” iniziò a dire, come per fermarlo, ma parve cambiare idea in corso, e tacque.

“Andare?” completò la frase al posto suo. “Non abbiamo nessuna fretta, non ancora. Approfittiamo del tempo che abbiamo finché possiamo, no?” gli chiese, pentendosi subito del modo in cui aveva formulato la frase.

Non voleva che Fujimaru ci pensasse. Non voleva che portasse la mente a quello che accadeva fuori dalle mura di quella stanza, perché non se lo meritava.

Da quando stavano insieme Otoya si era ripromesso di essere uno sfogo per il più piccolo, di essere un porto sicuro, in modo tale da ripagarlo almeno in parte di ciò che gli era stato tolto, e che ancora gli stavano togliendo.

Ma Fujimaru parve ignorare quell’ultima frase, e si mise nuovamente a sedere diritto, prendendolo per le spalle e mandandolo con la schiena contro il materasso, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Otoya...”

“Anche io.” gli disse, senza lasciarlo concludere la frase, protendendosi allora in avanti per baciarlo, lasciando che le proprie mani esplorassero il suo corpo, liberandolo dei vestiti, alla ricerca della sua pelle nuda.

Chiuse gli occhi quando fu il più piccolo invece a spogliarlo, abbandonandosi alla sensazione di essere con lui, di volersi godere ognuno di quegli attimi, di volerne trarre quanto più possibile.

Voleva essere tutto per Fujimaru, e ogni tanto lo desiderava così intensamente da dimenticare per era lo stesso anche per lui, che l’altro era diventato fin troppo presto tutto ciò che aveva e per cui ancora valeva la pena lottare.

Lo sentì toccarlo, sfiorarlo, cercarlo con la lingua e con i denti, con quei suoi modi di fare privi di cerimonie che erano sempre stati in grado di farlo impazzire.

Quando lo sentì spingersi dentro di lui gemette a voce alta, portando le mani dietro la sua schiena e stringendoglisi contro, ricercando il calore della sua pelle contro la propria, cercando di sentirlo e di farsi sentire vicino, perché a quel punto erano l’unica cosa che entrambi avevano.

Fujimaru lo guardò dritto negli occhi ad ogni spinta dentro il suo corpo, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo, e Otoya gli fu grato di questa sua accortezza.

Lo sentì avvolgergli il sesso nel palmo di una mano, grande, muovendola velocemente e con fare ormai sicuro, certo di quale fosse il modo migliore di portarlo all’orgasmo.

Soltanto quando vennero entrambi chiusero gli occhi, stringendosi ancora di più l’uno all’altro, soffocando qualsiasi verso sulle rispettive labbra e lasciandosi poi ricadere sul materasso, stremati, consumati dalla loro stessa voglia.

Otoya rimase in silenzio per svariati minuti, prima di sorridere al più piccolo, facendo presa sulla sua testa perché la risollevasse e lo guardasse.

“Adesso, ad esempio” gli disse “avrei davvero voglia di una sigaretta.”

Fujimaru alzò un sopracciglio, scuotendo la testa.

“Hai detto che fumi per lo stress, no? Non sono sufficiente a farti rilassare, io?”

Stavano entrambi scherzando, eppure Otoya non riuscì a fare a meno di leggere oltre le righe.

Certo che era in grado di farlo rilassare. Certo che era tutto quello che gli bastava, e certo che sarebbe stato così ancora molto a lungo.

Abbastanza perché davvero potessero godersi l’un l’altro, abbastanza per diventare come quelli che non ricordano il passato, abbastanza perché il tempo lasciasse che dimenticassero di questi giorni così come di quelli di due anni prima, lasciandoli essere felici sempre, senza riserve.

Lo baciò ancora sulle labbra, lentamente, e poi tornò a sorridergli.

“Se ti piace tanto il mio sapore” mormorò “allora forse posso anche farne a meno.”

Fujimaru annuì piano, lasciandosi poi andare con la testa contro il suo petto, mugolando soddisfatto alle carezze del più grande.

Otoya non gliel’avrebbe mai detto, ma per lui avrebbe davvero rinunciato a qualsiasi cosa.


End file.
